My Shooting Star
by TheKiwiPixie
Summary: She has been waiting for five years. Each night while watching the stars she recalls their final night together. The night where Link told her he would be leaving and not coming back... Happens in between OoT and MM. R/R!!!!!!!*FINISHED*


My Shooting Star  
  
~By Kiwi Pixie~  
  
* Hi! It's me! Your best friend the Kiwi Pixie! (bows and blows kisses) Thank you! Thank you! A decided I wanted to write another song fic, just because you all loved my first one so much! This one is to "Here With Me" by Michele Branch. I got the idea for this story when I watched the cut scene in Majora's Mask where Link leaves Zelda. You know, at the very beginning. So here's Zellie's point of view on Link's leaving Hyrule. Duh, it takes place after they return back to their original time in OoT. Pleeeez enjoy.*  
  
~KP  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
  
I guess that I was blind  
  
Now my reflection's getting clearer  
  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Princess Zelda stared into the mirror, and grimaced, hating the blossoming princess that stared back at her from the depths of the mirror. Today was her birthday. Sweet Sixteen. If it was supposed to be so sweet, then why did this day feel so rotten?  
  
She ran her fingers through the locks of hair, before sticking a small strand into her mouth. Impa always scorned her for sucking on her hair. It was a "dirty and unlady-like habit" as she put it. "No man will ever want to run his fingers through hair that's been in your mouth!" Impa preached relentlessly. Zelda didn't care. She didn't want anyone holding her close enough to touch her hair. A small tear ran down her rose tinted cheek.  
  
She was thinking of him again.  
  
He left five years ago. She didn't know where he went, and he, quite honestly, didn't know where he was going. It had all happened so suddenly. Zelda winced as she remembered that night sitting with him on the dock at Lake Hylia. It was the last time she ever saw his sun kissed golden hair blow in the breeze, and his deep blue eyes stare up into hers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two children of the Triforce sat together side by side, watching the moonlit waves of Lake Hylia gently lap against the shore. The low hum of the crickets could be heard underneath the swaying of giant trees.  
  
Zelda never remembered being so happy. She swung her bare feet over the edge of the dock, and let the waves brush over her toes. The water was frigid and she giggled with surprise. Link smiled, having fun just watching her laugh. Zelda beamed back at him and they sat quietly content, watching the sea of twinkling stars above. Zelda appreciated their glittering beauty even more tonight, now that she finally had someone to share them with.  
  
"Isn't this amazing Link? We can do this every night now that Gannon is gone." Zelda said as she gingerly clasped his hand. Link had a far off gaze pasted on his face, and he didn't reply. "Link?" Zelda whispered. "Link? What's the matter?"  
  
He turned and looked at her solemnly. "Do you ever feel...lost, Zelda?" he asked, his blue eyes full of compassion. "It's just, ever since we were sent back I feel so...alone. Like I don't belong. No one remembers me, or what I did. We saved the kingdom and nobody even knows." He didn't seem to be talking to her. It looked more like he was speaking to the stars.  
  
"How could you be alone? You have me. We have each other!" Zelda said. "How could you not belong here with me?" She could feel the tears stinging in her eyes. The only man (well boy now) she had ever felt anything toward was going to leave. "You're leaving?" she managed to sputter out.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just need to get out of here. I need to do some thinking....away from Hyrule." He sensed her pain, but his mind was still made up.  
  
Suddenly he thought of an idea. He pulled Zelda's chin slightly upward toward the stars. "Zelda, look up there. What do you see?"  
  
"A whole bunch of stupid dots."  
  
He laughed a little. "Tonight lets pick one of those stars, and each night we can watch it together. That way we'll both be looking at the same star." He pointed a little to the left of the moon at a glowing red star. "How about that one? That one is pretty easy to spot." She smiled, even though it hurt to do so. Zelda nodded resignedly, attempting to regain her lost composure. She was a member of Hyrule's royal family, born and bred to be a servant to her crown and subjects. Throughout her life she had been instructed to put all matters above her own heart.... to control and push back her own conflicting emotions for the sake of her kingdom. And here she was growing misty-eyed in front of the legendary Hero of Time, on their last night together no less. Her mind began to race as she reached into the pocket of her cloak, and pulled out a shining blue ocarina.  
  
"Please take this Link. I know you'll need it." Zelda held out the ocarina.  
  
"Zelda, no. I can't. The Ocarina of Time belongs to the Royal Family. I gave it back to you after-"  
  
"I know. Now I'm returning it to its true owner."  
  
He said nothing more and carefully put the ocarina in his back pocket.  
  
Link saw the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes. He clutched her tiny ivory hands in his and held them for a time. "Don't forget about me, OK?" Zelda whispered hoarsely. "Please come back."  
  
"I promise."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I never will forget that look upon your face  
  
How you turned away and left without a trace  
  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five years later she was still waiting, and hoping that the forgotten hero would return home to her one day. She was faithful to her promise, and every night returned to Lake Hylia to gaze at Link's star. Instead of feeling closer to her hero she felt even farther away.  
  
"Wherever you are, Link I hope you found what you were looking for." Zelda said finally. And with that she made her way downstairs for her birthday breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So, what did you guys think? Personally I like it a lot! Don't forget to review!  
  
~KiwiPixie~ 


End file.
